kirby rage of nightmare
by Saberstory
Summary: This is my first story hope you all like it well heres the summary. In kirby's world nightmare decieds to take the battle somwhere else and he decides to take it to Earth. with so many humans in danger can kirby, meta knight, and saber stop him This saber belongs to me full name saber the fox dragon.
1. Chapter 1

How it all began

The Kirby characters do not belong to me I give owner ship to their creators OC's like Saber the fox dragon belong to me. Shade the demon wolf destroyer of dimensions belongs to Christina Fletcher. Enjoy

It was a normal day on earth. Hi my name is Talia watt I am an 8th grade animator and is always looking for trouble. My best friend Christina, always looking out for is always saying "don't do that!" I never listen and sometimes regret it. It's always so boring. I wished something would happen. Well my wish was about to come true.

October 2 2012 3:00 pm

Christina and I were playing a sonic until we heard Christina's mom call us "Christina come here!" "I wonder what my mom wants?" she said. We went upstairs and she told to look at the TV. Were surprised, there in TV was a ship not from Earth but from space.

"We hear people say it's the halberd Meta knight's ship but what is it doing here. Is this some sort of scam from the military? Or is it real?"

Christina looked at me and I looked at her we had the same idea. "Dude if Meta knight and Kirby are here nightmare is here!" This could be a problem. But all of a sudden the house was shaking. "Earth quake!" Christina called "No monsters!" I yelled. We heard screams from all over the area. What's going on why are they attacking us I had so many questions and the only person who could answer wasn't here. "Christina!" I shouted "Leave this area and go to Denver there's no monsters, I need to go check up on my family will join you shortly." I said sternly

"What about you what are you doing?!"

"I need to get something get your family and go!" I ordered

Christina nodded. Without a word she left. I know what I have to do, I went to my room in to my secret area witch was my closet. I pulled out a blue plain shirt with a gray jacket that reached the bottom of my knees. White cotton gloves brown hiking shoes and a dragon sword. "It's been awhile." I whispered. Without thinking I changed quickly and ran outside there I saw a man in blue. Fighting one of the monsters. I ran over to help him when I saw a dragon flying. I remember Biblious. Just as the monster was about to slash the swordsman I ran in front and stabbed its chest. The man was surprised I did that, he looked at me nodded. We fought for 2 hours and all the monsters were killed it was a bloody battle field. "You have quite some talent for a human girl." The man said in a stern but amused voice. I nodded and walked over to my house the man followed me. "Why are they hear?!" I questioned "Because were hear." He said. "Meta knight." I whispered. He looked at me in a amused but cold way.


	2. Chapter 2

My masked Friend

Meta knight I whispered as he came closer quiet surprised I walked up t him. He was a bit taller than I expected. I had a cow lick that was blue. He had blue eyes as well, he had a blue shirt of course with a breast plate on top, but he had dark blue pants, he had the regular shoulder armor and last his masked but it didn't cover his face all the way like the cool looking knights it only cover his eyes. I could see the blue though. "I didn't think you existed." I whispered.

"Glad to tell you kid I do."

"Nice to hear from you."

His voice had the Spanish voice just with a hint of American. All of a sudden we turned to see Dark Meta Knight standing there clapping. "Bravo you two its nice to see your alive and well meta moron, and look you have a friend a small downer of a human." He growled with a demonic voice. " you listen here dark fart face, we don't have time for you now get out of are way or.." "Or what." What he sassed. Or what.. what was I going to do to the dark side of a guy two times my size had a sword bigger than mine and armor what was I going to do to him wait. " hey dark can I tell you a knock knock joke!" "Hmm a knock knock joke why now?" he questioned. " You'll see." As I grinned in delight.

Knock knock I said.

Who's there kid?

Meta knight!

Meta knight who?

You should turn around meta knights there!

And when he did turn around meta knight was standing right there with a fist to his face. The last thing you want to do is knock knock jokes on the battle fild he totally fell for it. " nice job kid I got to admit that was a nice plan you had, and it worked." " yes it did!" I replied proud of my work. Now what to do to dark he was knocked out from that punch maybe we should lock him in a closet. That ended are day with a great victory.

I know short chapter its late and i gettin tired ok get got good (^.^) love that part lol knock knock


End file.
